


Siebold/Valerie Oneshots

by Nebula_Cherry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, frostedfairyshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula_Cherry/pseuds/Nebula_Cherry
Summary: A series of fluffy dabbles/oneshots about Siebold and Valerie.
Relationships: Mâche | Valerie/Zumi | Siebold
Kudos: 6





	1. Rain

Siebold collapsed onto the plush sofa after figuring out where his partner had his his favourite blanket. Curling himself up in the blanket he looked absently out of the window behind the sofa. A serene feeling washed over him as the sound of fresh rain hitting glass and dripping off the roof onto the grass bellow, filled the room. He was content watching the rain and didn't stir at the sound of the living room door opening. It was clear who it was from the soft but pungent smell of incense which entered before her.

"Sie..." His name was curled on her tongue, like a cat purring for attention. He glanced at her, before narrowing his eyes sharply.

"You're wet." He was straining to hide the hint tenderness in his voice under a stern tone. His steeliness was rewarded with a gleeful 'mhm' as she rocked from the heels to the balls of her feet and nodded. 

"I was outside, I came to get you." Playfulness shone in her eyes like sunlight of a vanity mirror. To which came a scoff. 

"This a busy time for both off us, we can't afford to get sick." He looked out the window again. He knew this game. 

"We won't get sick Sie..." She reached over to grab his wrist, water threatening to drip from the flared sleeves of her dress. Siebold's only shuffled away, not wanting his blanket to get wet. Keeping his eyes fixed fast on the cars passing outside the window. He knew this game. 

"Sie..." 

Third time's the charm.

Siebold turned to face her. His eyes meeting bright puppy dog eyes, pulling at his heart strings. He took a hard swallow. Siebold was stubborn when he needed to be.

"No your going to get sick if you stay in that dress any longer." Valerie let out an airy giggle bringing her hand up to her mouth, her sleeve masking her entire chin and neck.

"You're cute when you worry." She lowered her hand, reviling a cat-like smile. "Can I borrow some clothes, if you don't want me in this dress?" 

He nodded pushing himself off the sofa and uncoiling himself from the blanket. Nothing was said as he made his way to his bedroom, Valerie following behind them. He opened the door, letting Valerie through first.

She stood in the middle of the room, looking at Siebold expectantly for permission to grab herself some clothes from his dresser, or for him to get them himself. He nodded towards the conjoining bathroom. 

"You can get a towel from there to dry yourself off." He said, his back turned away from her as he rummaged through the white dresser draws, in hopes of finding something that might fit. the petite woman. 

She let out a quick thanks, as she turned, causing a few rain drops to flick off her hair and seep through Siebold's shirt. A light chuckle slipped from Siebold's lips. He would never be able to express how much he admired her boundless joy, that would coax everyone in the room into feeling the same.He continued to pick up different pieces of clothing, and deciding they were too big, until he a jumper and pair of cropped jeans. 

A light knock was heard on the bathroom door, followed by a click. It opened to Valerie drying a clump of her glossy, ribbon like, hair.

"These should fit." He offered the clothes out to her. She took the graciously bowing in thanks before closing the door again. 

Siebold waited. He sat on the edge of his bed, tapping his fingers rhythmically on his knees. He stared at the clock watching the arms drag on. He wasn't sure how long it took for her to change out of her intricate dresses, when was the appropriate time to check that she was okay? He didn't know why he was worried she wouldn't be. It was a bathroom. Not a bomb site. Maybe he should make her a drink, or some soup. It would help warm her up. Should he ask if she wanted some first? His brain was twisting itself together, a knot sitting firmly in his skull. 

Click.

His sweater's sleeves flapped up and down as she embraced the loose feeling of the clothes, swinging her arms and twisting her hips back and forth; letting the sweater float around her. The trousers were rolled up several times in order to reach her ankle. She always looked good in blue and white, reminding Siebold of the way sunlight would reflect on the ocean. 

"I've never seen you wear these, you'd look cute in them." The freeness of her voice struck Siebold, it knocked him out of his refinement. 

"I assure you, I don't look as cute in them as you do." A blush swept Siebold's cheeks, how could he be that forward? At the same time a wide grin flew over Valerie and she threw herself around his midsection. 

"Awe Siebold, you sap." He could feel her smile against him, he didn't even have to see it and he had already caught it like a cold. He returned the embrace sensing the coolness of her skin through the sweater as he did. A little too cold, but it would soon fade.

"That smile will be the death of me Ms. Labelle."Valerie couldn't help basking in the soft chuckle that lifted his words with such grace. 

"I just hope you die happy then." She responded with equal wit as she turned her head so she could rest it against him; enjoying the soothing feeling of his chest rising and falling.

His mouth wouldn't move, no words would pass his lips. But in that moment he knew there was no rain and the sky was shining on them both. His mind was empty, his hands acted alone, smoothing her damp hair, occasionally coiling it in his fingers. A silence fell over them with the subtle grace of gravity. So strong that the pair nearly fell asleep standing. A meek grumble rippled over the silence.

"Sorry... I haven't eaten..." She kept her eyes fixed on her fingers, making odd shapes with them. She knew Siebold reacted strongly to others being hungry, once he heard the slightest murmur, there was no deterring him. 

"That's my call to action" He smiled down at her. He always treasured the chance to cook for her. He could show his gratitude for her happiness. Even if he couldn't say it. It surprised him when she latched onto his arm with both of hers. Pulling him back.

"Noooo" She drew out her complaint "I've already bothered you, I'm fine. Don't go..." She flashed her puppy dog eyes, but Siebold didn't give her his usual soft look. He was confused. 

"You're not bothering me." His voice rose into a question. "You know that I enjoy cooking, particularly for you." She did know that he relished in the opportunity to look after her, right? 

"I know... but"she was fishing for a compromise, she didn't want to cause him any more trouble. "Can I at least help you?" Help him? Siebold had never cooked with Valerie, He liked the idea. Siebold always believed that you could learn a lot about a person from the way they cook.

"I'd like that. What would you like to cook?" Excitement was sparkling in his blue eyes. Passion threatening to burst forth.

"Um... I don't really know." Valerie started shuffling, embarrassed at her poor culinary knowledge. "What do you think?" She pulled her eyes back up to meet his.

"Hmm..." Valerie could see his eyes go back slightly into his head, flipping through the endless recipes stashed away in his head. "You're still quite cold, how about a soup?"

"Soup it is!" Her eyes started to glow with Siebold's same excitement. He nodded lightly, and took her hand in his, and started to guide her through his house and into the kitchen.

"Soup it is..."  
  
  



	2. Soup

His kitchen contrasted the rest of the house. Siebold's living room, bathroom, and bedroom were minimalistic. Comprised of a refined and calming mix of white and blue. Most rooms had little furniture, resulting in rooms that felt open, as warm light flooded in through the large windows. The only decoration being Siebold's own meticulous artwork, that would only every compliment the rooms design. The house was difficult to keep clean, but it was well worth the price. The kitchen however was a mix of polished steal and marble, giving the room a chilling feeling what would even freeze the light. Despite being the largest room in the house it somehow felt cramped, large grey appliances, which gave off pressuring auras, lined every wall. The buttons and dials looked as if they'd create malicious chemicals; it was difficult to imagine Siebold's warm and inviting cooking coming out of this room.

Valerie had seen it many times in passing but she'd never entertained the idea of cooking in it. Her lip was held firmly between her teeth, her eyes darting around cautiously. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Your kitchen is a bit...intimidating." She felt a little stupid saying it but she really was baffled by all the different settings on all the different appliances. Siebold gave a soft chuckle, masking his mouth with a curled fist.

"Don't worry, most of it is for very specific purposes. All we needed is some chopping boards, a pot and a stove." His smile was soft and reassuring, before his eyes displayed a vivacious expression "But first, your selves." He swished one a piece of dropping fabric as he did. Valerie nodded excitedly and stared to roll up the sleeves. She could handle, a couple of cutting boards and a pot. The first non-human sound was running water as Siebold scrubbed his hands clean. Not once but twice. First with antibacterial and second with strange looking green bar.

"Why'd you wash you hands twice?" It had become course at this point for Siebold to use both, so it took a moment for it to click.

"Oh! The antibac dries my hands out so i also use an aloe Vera soap." A slight blush painted his cheeks. Aloe Vera soap, if it was anybody else but Valerie he could have just lost all credibility; Valerie just nodded grateful for the new information.

Upon washing her own hands, discovering for herself that the aloe Vera really did work wonders, she turned to Siebold, eager for further instructions. 

"Where do we start, Sie?" Waves of pride and gratefulness hit Siebold, knocking off his composure, at the sight of Valerie's excitement to cook.

"If you could get two of the white chopping boards, from over there." He gave a quick nod to a stack of different coloured boards sitting on one of the side units. "As well as, some thyme, pepper and a bayleaf, from the jars in that corner, while I go and get some of the other ingredients from the pantry. " His request was met with a determined and and vigour.

It it only took a mater of minutes for Siebold to emerge with onions balanced in the crook of one elbow and the other cradling a container of stock in the other and a bulb of garlic balanced on top. In that time Valerie had produced the needed boards and herbs. 

"Right, if you start on the onions, i'll prepare the broth." 

The kitchen dissolved into a content silence, both parties, managing there own tasks. Managing was subjective however. Valerie was able to cut the onions, but it was clear that it wasn't the most accustomed to it. The onions were half done, and a little uneven. Siebold saw an opportunity. Slipping behind her petite frame and placing both his hands over hers, so that the knife was in both their grasps. Valerie jumped slightly, but soon accepted the sudden movement.

"Let me help you." His voice was smooth, cooking always softened his edges, allowed him to express himself without words, and for the first time he could share the experience with her.

Valerie was silent, letting Siebold move her hands in his own. Listening to his soft humming. If this was the reward for not being able to cut onions she wasn't going to learn. She was only broken out of her thoughts by her boyfriends satisfied. 'Tada!'

"Think you can cut the thyme yourself while I caramelise the onions?" She missed the feeling of his hand on hers instantly, but complied all the same. The moment the oil was added to the onions a heavenly smell engulfed the kitchen, causing Valerie to remember just how hungry she was. To add insult to injury the scent only got better once he added the wine to the onions. Valerie had just about guessed what soup the were making. 

"This is french onion were making, right?" Glimpses of bashfulness could be heard in her voice.

"That's correct." She was met with a soft smile. The final step was complete with the addition of the broth to the onions. The entire room smelt divine, bits of colour were starting to make themselves known also. The only sound in the room was the quite sloshes of the soup being stirred. She watched him with curious eyes, His lips were pursed into a thin smile, and his blond hair was tinted lightly red, reflecting the colour of the soup ever so slightly. Without taking his eyes off the soup he spoke. 

"Were're nearly done, how about you sit down in the dining room, while I wash up and serve."

"You sure?" It really didn't seem fair to cook with him and the leave him to wash up. "Don't you want me to help wash up?" Siebold simply shook his head.

"No, no, that's quite alright." He flashed her a boyish and enticing grin. Almost as if he was a little boy again eager for his mother do try his cooking. That was all the reassurance she needed.

Valerie pushed her the sweater under her as she sat down at the dinning room table. It was a small table, barley enough room for three people. It seemed strange for such an acclaimed chef to had such a small dining table. There was a certain niceness to being so close. Close enough to play footsie with him. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she left the kitchen. She was dully aware of the running taps and the clinking of pans that ricocheted of the walls. What she was aware of was the creek of the door, seemingly pushed open by the heavenly scent.

Siebold placed the bowl in front of her with a bow.

"Bon appetit, Madame." A light kiss was placed on her temple as he straightened up.


	3. Burn

A sharp scream sliced through the serenity of the living room. A slew of muttered curses rippled in the air. Valerie felt her heart beating in her chest. She her needle pint to the side of the sofa as she jumped to her feet and looked towards the source of the scream. 

The kitchen.

Valerie bolted to the kitchen door, barely avoiding knocking into the door frame. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room.She would expect to see Siebold at the stove but instead she could here the sizzling from the frying pan and the sound of the water boiling over. She would only see Siebold's back. He was facing the sink.

"Siebold." She called from the door frame, slightly out of breath, adrenaline still pumping in her veins. "I heard you scream." 

Siebold looked over his shoulder. A small smile on his lips. 

"I just burnt my hand. Nothing major." He explained, the pain in his voice contradicting him. Valerie's eyes narrowed. Nothing Major? Valerie knew Siebold was used to minor burns, and she knew that it took a lot to extract a scream. This was not Nothing Major. She said nothing to his explanation and walked over to the the cooker, and turned it off. Moving the food around in the pan a little to stop it sticking. 

She then moved next to Siebold.

"Show me your hand." She urged, reaching out slightly to take his hand. 

"It's nothing Valerie, don't worry." He replied gentle trying to calm her, but she just shook her head.

"Then let me see it." Her voice was pressing and drenched in concern and her eyes stared intensely into him. The pair held each other gazes for a moment. The only sound being the sound of the running which Siebold was holding his hand under. The staring contest was broken by a sigh from Siebold. He removed his hand from the water and extended it towards Valerie. Water still dropping off his finger tips. Valerie cradled like a fragile chicklet it in her own hands and examined it. This didn't stop him from cringing however. The front of his hand was an angry pink colour, red patches marring the edges of the burn. The skin looked waxy and the surface was uneven with dark red blisters covered it like mountains. 

Valerie looked up at Siebold with a grave expression only to met with a sorry look. They said nothing but she moved his hand back under the stream of water. 

"I'll go and get the first aid kit." Valerie said quietly as if the blisters would break if she spoke too loud.

She scampered out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She knelled down by the sink cabinet and riffled through the bottles of lotion and cleaning products,finally pulling the small box from the cupboard and running back to the kitchen. 

Siebold was still stood by the sinks his eyebrows knitted tightly together and his skin ghastly pale. The pain feeling like a thousand needles drenched in alcohol ripping through his skin. He looked over to Valerie and offered a meek smile. Valerie went over to him, placing the first aid kit on the draining board. Snapping it open in absolute silence removing some dressing from the box and took Siebold's trembling hand in her own. She looked up to Siebold, waiting a permission to continue. She didn't need to tell him it would hurt. Siebold nodded hesitantly. Placed the pad on the burn and started wrapping his hand in the white dressing. Moving his hand with agonising tentativeness. Valerie could see his eyes scrunched tightly together masking his bright blue eyes. She stomach turned cold but she continued. She wrapped the hand in the gauze a few times before removing her hands from his and looking back up to Siebold. He looked down at her, giving her another weak smile.

"Thank you." He thanked softly a slight shakiness in his voice.

Valerie shook her head. "Don't thank me, go sit down and watch your hand while I clean up. Ok?" Her voice was laced with worry, but she pushed it aside, and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. He gave a more genuine smile.

"I will, don't worry." He replied before leaving the kitchen leaving Valerie to the kitchen.


End file.
